fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Tempe
was a sentient Demon Infernal from the Chinese Peninsula. Appearance Tempe wore a lightly coloured tattered robe with a hood and the Red Cross of the Sun God hanging around his neck. As a Demon Infernal, Tempe had a pair of horns piercing through his hood and a skull-like face with a singular large eye in the centre. Fire consistently emitted out of his mouth and eye socket. These horns sprouted from his human sockets, while his neck opened to create his new mouth while his original became his new hollow eye. Personality Due to centuries of unending pain, Tempe has been reduced to insanity and is consumed by a desire to die at all cost. He strove towards this goal with a great, even religious, fervor that inspired the loyalty from other suffering Infernals who treated him like a cult leader. As a human he was selfish in the face of disaster, placing more importance in protection of his wealth than the deaths of his wife and daughter. Abilities Being a Demon Infernal, Tempe had access to tremendous firepower and was incredibly durable. Being able to blast foes aside with ease and enduring attacks from Ogun's Flamy Ink state without issue. Due to his Infernal nature, he was effectively immortal and survived for hundreds of years. However unlike most Infernals and other Demons, Tempe remained sentient after his transformation. Retaining his intelligence meant he was able to speak and produce strategies in combat while also remaining in total control of his First Generation flames. He used them to create weapons such as a scythe which proved effective when used with his impressive strength. Background After losing his wife, daughter and fortune in the Great Disaster, Tempe ventured to the Tear in Space. Knowing something occurred there, he tried entering the tear. He was unsuccessful, leading to him questioning if humans weren't capable of entering. Immediately after, a woman emerged from the space. Tempe believed this being was god and begged for his happiness to be returned after his misfortunes, The Evangelist smiled as she used a bug to transform Tempe into an Infernal. After his horrific change, he decided on telling everyone about the miracles of his god.Chapter 121, page 11-17 Sometime later, Tempe became the leader of a group of sentient Infernals, and ordered them to collect stone tablets in order to make the Shintai in the Oasis explode and set their souls free. Plot Chinese Peninsula arc Upon his group collecting all the stone tablets in order to activate the power plant to ultimately kill themselves, Tempe is informed of humans nearby, and tasks his group of infernals with killing anyone who gets in their way. After trapping most of the humans during their investigation of the Oasis, Tempe's group isolates and confronts Shinra Kusakabe. Trivia *Tempe's use of a scythe may be a reference to Soul Eater, where scythes were used by both the lead character and the equally skull-faced Shinigami. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Chinese Peninsula Category:Infernal Category:Characters Category:Male Characters